Connie's lightsaber/Yuna's request
Here's how Connie shows the team her lightsaber and where Yuna requests to take Connie as her apprentice in The Day Connie Came next day, the team are once again at Connie's Mansion see the team are in Connie's room Button Mash: You are so lucky, I wish I had a plasma screen tv in my bedroom back home. Connie: Why? Button Mash: So I could play some of the kick flank videogames I own! Connie: Oh. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Button loves playing videos of anykind, I've played a few with him. Connie: Oh. Well, I don't really use the Tv for anything, but I sometimes watch nature shows or something else. Scootaloo notices a brown case on Connie's dresser Scootaloo: Hey Connie, what's in this case? Connie: Oh! Um.... Nothing. Scootaloo: Come on, what is it? Connie: Well, it's something my daddy gave me 2 years ago. Scootaloo: Could we see it? Connie: for a moment I guess so. takes the case and then sets it on her bed and opens it Yuna: Oh my! Skyla; It that a? Button Mash: It is one! Zeñorita: Si! we see a lightsaber! Connie: Yeah, I've had it for a while now. Apple Bloom: Why didn't ya tells sooner you had a Lightsaber? Connie: Because, I never knew the Jedi. Scootaloo: gasps Seriously? Connie: Yes. I haven't even had anyone train me of the ways of the Force. Sweetie Belle: Oh, my. Yuna: Oh, dear. her mind Poor Connie. Then again with everyone in Manehatten mistreating her, I can understand why she hasn't had training with the Force. But she could make a for good Jedi, I do feel the Force within her, if only.... Wait a Minute! I could train Connie to be a Jedi! But I'll have to talk to Mama, first. Canterlot castle Yuna: Mama. Princess Luna: Yes, sweetie? Yuna: Our new friend Connie, she has a lightsaber. Princess Luna: A Lightsaber? Yuna: Yeah, but she hasn't had any training with the ways of the Force, so, I wanna take her in as my Padawan. Princess Luna: You wanna take in your friend Connie as your Padawan? Yuna: Yes. Princess Luna: I don't know, having an Padawan is a huge responsibility, are you up for that? Yuna: Yes. I sense the force within Connie, I have no doubt she can be a good Jedi, escpeically since her lightsaber is a uniquely shaped one. Princess Luna: How so? Yuna: It's a double ended one with an "s" shaped hilt. Princess Luna: A lightsaber with an "s" shape? That is something. Yuna: I know. What do you think? Princess Luna: for a moment Alright, Yuna. You may take Connie as your Padawan, I'll go and speak with Master Yoda and Tia about the matter as well. Yuna: Alright. another room Princess Luna: Master Yoda? Master Yoda: Mmm? Princess Luna: My daughter, Yuna, has found out her friend Connie, a giraffe, has a lightsaber. Master Yoda: A lightsaber, her friend has? Princess Luna: Yes. Master Yoda: Hmmm? Princess Luna: Yeah, Yuna tells me her friend hasn't any training with the Force so, she aksed me if she could take her in as her Padwan. Master Yoda: To take her friend in as her Padawan, Yuna wishes? Princess Luna: Yes. Master Yoda: Meet the giraffe, I will. Yoda is now talking with Green Bills about the matter Green Bills: So, Yuna wishes to take my daughter in as her Padawan? Master Yoda: Yes. Green Bills: Well, I will gladly have Yuna train my Daughter. Master Yoda: smiles Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes